Together Forever
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Its Ash and Cilan's one year anniversary of being best friends and Ash has made a picnic lunch, but Cilan isn't inclined to go, he even snapped at Ash, so the latter goes to called the oldest brother for help. What will the outcome of this info be and how does a Pansage doll with a green ribbon around its neck fit into this? Rated T for character death


*It was the most perfect sunny day outside and Ash was preparing a picnic for his best friend/pet, Cilan. They were gonna celebrate being friends for a whole year and this was the best way to do it. Soon, Ash was ready to go... however Cilan was curled up in a corner, cluching an item tightly... what could it be...?*

Ash: Cilan? C'mon its time for our picnic.

Cilan: ...

Ash: Did you forget? I'm not mad if thats what you're thinking.

Cilan: ...

Ash: Whats wrong?

Cilan: ...

Ash: *gets closer and notices the Pansage plushie with a green ribbon tied around the neck* Why does he have a plushie? *tries to take it*

Cilan: *snaps at his hand and growls threatingly*

Ash: *backs up* Ok, ok sorry... whats gotten into you all of a sudden?

Cilan: ...

Ash: *goes to the video phone* Maybe Cress can shed some light on why Cilan is so upset... *calls him*

*soon the blue haired older brother appeared on the screen*

Cress: Hello? Oh hey Ash! How goes it?

Ash: Not good... your younger brother is really upset about something. He almost bit me...

Cress: Theres only one thing that could cause him to act like this...

Ash: What is it?

Cress: Its been ten years today since Pan-Pan died...

Ash: Who?

Cress: Pan-Pan is a very special Pansage Cilan befriended when he was five...

Ash: Wait, so he had more than one?

Cress: Yeah. The one he has now was one that he cought around the same time I cought Panpour and Chili cought Pansear.

Ash: I see... so how did Cilan meet Pan-Pan?

Cress: I'll tell you. It started when we were all in Kindergarden...

*Flasssssshbaaaaack...*

Cress: *voice over* Me and Chili weren't there for certain reasons, but Cilan was picked on for his love of Pansage and how one day he vowed to meet one. Well... one day...

Ms. Jane: Ok class! For your next assignment I want you to draw your favorite Pokemon and the reason you like it.

*soon all the kids begin to draw*

Cilan: *draws a picture of a Pansage* They're so cool... I wish to meet one badly... maybe it'll be my friend...

Butch: And there goes the Pansage Dreamer again...

Molly: Cilan, just give up! You'll just have to wait five more years until you're ten to own one.

Cilan: *is irked* You're wrong! I will meet one! Watch!

*the bell rings for recess...*

Ms. Jane: Ok kids, its time for recess. Have fun and be careful!

*outside...*

Cilan: *in the sandbox by himself* I'll show them... I'll show them all!

*there is rusling in the bushes nearby...*

Cilan: *notices* Whats that?

*soon a very weak Pansage collapses from them...*

Cilan: *gasp of delight* Its a Pansage! A real one! *pause* Something is wrong... *goes over and picks it up* Its hurt! Don't worry little friend, I'll get you better! *runs back into the school and to his class*

Ms. Jane: *notices* Cilan? What are you doing back so soon?

Cilan: This Pansage fell outta the bushes and is hurt! Can we help it?

Ms. Jane: Of course! *gets some medicine and bandages*

Cilan: *watching worriedly*

*after a few minutes she had laid it on mat...*

Cilan: *lies next to it and falls asleep*

*later...*

Pansage: *wakes up and loks around*

Cilan: *sound asleep*

Pansage: *nudges him* Pan...?

Cilan: *mutters* No, Mommy... Chili ate the last donut...

Pansage: *nudges him again*

Cilan: *wakes up* Hmm...? Whos nudging me...? *looks to see Pansage looking at him* Hey, you're all better!

Pansage: *nods*

Ms. Jane: *comes in* I see our little friend is better.

Cilan: Yeah! Hey, Ms. Jane? Can Pansage stay for the rest of the day? Please?

Ms. Jane: Its fine by me.

Cilan: Yay! Thank you!

Pansage: *smiles*

*later during arts and crafts class... the other students were shocked that Cilan now had a Pansage and were too ashamed to give him a good job or hooray...*

Cilan: *ties a ribbon around Pansage's neck* I know its not much... but its to show that you're my friend...

Pansage: Pan... *hugs him*

Cilan: *hugs back* Your welcome... though I wish I could understand you...

Pansage: *gives him a leaf from its tuft*

Cilan: Oh, what do you want me to do with this?

Pansage: *makes an eating motion*

Cilan: Ohh... you want me to eat it! Ok! *eats it*

*it had a minty taste to it...*

Cilan: Mmm...

?: Tastes like mint, doesn't it?

Cilan: Yeah it does... *pause* wait, who said that?

?: Look besides you.

Cilan: *does so*

Pansage: Hi Cilan...

Cilan: *in shock* You can talk...

Pansage: Yes, but only you can hear me, due to the leaf I gave you.

Cilan: Wow... we can talk about so many things... but... you'll have to go back to the wild though...

Pansage: Actually, after seeing the goodness and caring in your heart, I wanna stay with you...

Cilan: I only hope my parents will allow you to stay...

Pansage: I'm sure they will.

*later Cilan was walking home from school with his Pansage, whom he had nicknamed Pan-Pan...*

Cilan: We're almost there, I don't live far from school.

Pan-Pan: Walking is good for you. I love it!

*soon they arrive at Gym/resturant...*

Cilan: Here we are...

Pan-Pan: *pauses*

Cilan: What? Are you shocked?

Pan-Pan: No... I hear moans fom inside... we better go cheak them out...

Cilan: Ok.

*so they go in to find Chili lying on the couch w/ a bloated belly and Cress w/ an ice pack on his head...*

Cilan: *notices his mom* Mommy, whats wrong with Cress and Chili?

Samantha: Chili ate too many donuts and Cress has a really bad headache.

Cilan: *frowns*

Pan-Pan: Oh... the poor things... *gets two more leaves from its tuft and gives them to Cilan* Here, these should help.

Cilan: Ok. *gives one to Chili who slowly noms on it and the other to Cress, who also barely eats it*

*after a few minutes both boys are well again...*

Cress: Whoa... my headache... its gone...

Chili: My tummy doesn't hurt anymore...

Cilan: You can thank Pan-Pan

Chili: Who?

Pan-Pan: Hi there.

Cress: Hey, its talking!

Cilan: Those healing leaves he gave you enables us to understand him.

Daniel: Huh... is that so? This little Pansage cured your brothers' illnesses?

Cilan: Yeah, Daddy...

Daniel: Well, he can stay!

Cilan: Yay! Thank you, Daddy!

Daniel: You're welcome, Cilan...

Cress: *voice over* And Pan-Pan lived happily with us for a while... until one day... he got very sick...

Cilan: *rushes in the room w/ a sickly Pan-Pan* Mommy! Daddy!

Samantha: What is it?

Cilan: Its Pan-Pan! I think hes... hes... *starts to cry*

Daniel: *looks him over* I'm sorry, Cilan... but its too late for him...

Cilan: *cries harder* But hes my closest friend! He Can't go away now!

Daniel: *takes Pan-Pan to the Pokemon Vet*

Cilan: *runs to his room*

Cress: *voice over* Later that same day, Dad had came back from the vet, carring a wrapped up bundle... me and Chili knew that he had Pan-Pan put to sleep... Cilan was still crying... so me and Chili got our allowances together and went to the toy store to get him a Pansage plushie. It couldn't replace Pan-Pan, but we thought about him... we gave him the plushie and a big hug telling him that its going to be alright... and to this day... he never let go of the doll...

*end flasssssshbaaaack...*

Ash: *crying* Thats a really sad story...

Cress: *on the verge of tears* So now you know why hes so upset today... I'll be talking with you...

Ash: Ok, Cress, and thank you...

Cress: *nods and hangs up*

Ash: Pan-Pan was his best friend... thats heartbreaking indeed... *looks around* Where did he go?

*soon he hears water running in the bathroom...*

Ash: I hope hes not cleaning up, we can save the picnic for another day... I'll just tell him when he comes out...

*however several hours had passed and Cilan still hadn't come out...*

Ash: *is worried and knocks on the door* Cilan? You ok in there?

*theres no response...*

Ash: Cilan? *tries the door knob but its locked and fears the worse* Cilan?! *breaks the door down only to find his friend in the bathtub, still in his clothes, and his head, save for the tuft, underwater...* NO! *pulls him out and lies him on the floor* Please don't be dead... *tries giving him C.P.R.*

*after several attempts... Ash finally realized that Cilan was gone...*

Ash: No... this can't be happening... *hugs his body close and weeps*

*few weeks later... Ash, Cress, and Chili held his funaral services and everyone that knew of him was there, including the Unova Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champion Alder, his Pokemon... Pansage took it the hardest though... even Iris was there, dispite being on vacation in the Dragon Village, and many many others... they then had him buried next to Pan-Pan, cause in his will he stated thats what he want if he should ever die... most of the guests left but Ash, Cress, Chili, and Iris remained...*

Iris: I can't believe hes gone... what caused him to kill himself?

Ash: A broken heart... *lies his collar on the top of the headstone* I'm gonna miss you, Cilan... take care, old friend... *walks off*

Iris: *follows him*

Chili: *sniffle* Cress... do you think Cilan is happy?

Cress: I dunno... I really dunno...

*they both leave...*

*in Heaven...*

Cilan: *looking down upon his friends and brothers* I'm sorry... it came down to this... but I couldn't take it anymore...

?: Cilan?

Cilan: Who? *turns at sees Pan-Pan* Pan-Pan... its you...

Pan-Pan: *hugs him* I'm sorry I left you... but I was very sick and knew I wasn't gonna make it... I had longed to see you again... just didn't expect you to commit suicide...

Cilan: *hugs back* I missed you so much... it really hurt me that you died... and I just decided to end it all... but you know what this means?

Pan-Pan: What?

Cilan: We can be together forever now...

Pan-Pan: Yeah! Hey, you wanna play?

Cilan: Sure! *looks back down at them* I'll miss you guys... but I'll never forget you... *flies off to go play with Pan-Pan*


End file.
